User talk:Syalantillesfel
Welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the Knotting Cobra's Coils page. You can jump in and start right away or practice in our sandbox. You can also from scratch. You can refer to our list of templates on how you can lay out your articles. You can have your own user page; it is all about you! The two easiest ways to interact with other users are to come join the forums or leave messages on users' talk pages. Remember to sign all of your posts, so we can quickly tell who left the message. (Hint: Use four tildes (~~~~). This will automatically produce your username and date. You can also use the 'signature' button in the edit toolbar.) If you need some help, just add the text to your page and someone will come to your rescue. Use your user page to express yourself. Your page can contain: * or /Gallery | your drawings | your drawings }}. * Your favorite comic books and characters. * Your most notable . * Anything else you want us to you know about you! (Keep it clean.) No need to re-register, just sign in! Your account works on all Wikia wikis! Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! Ducksoup (talk) 14:32, March 6, 2017 (UTC) Have Fun! Content question Wondering how it is that so few episode and character pages have been filled?Blockade3 (talk) 23:50, May 31, 2017 (UTC)Blockade3 Unknown. Thank you for your synopsis additions.Syalantillesfel (talk) 00:09, June 1, 2017 (UTC) Reply You could let others know the episodes can be found at watchcartoonsonline.com.Blockade3 (talk) 00:25, June 1, 2017 (UTC)Blockade3 Found a mistake. Someone listed the pre-fab fortress as a character at some point, you know how to fix that?Blockade3 (talk) 21:45, June 2, 2017 (UTC)Blockade3 Click edit. On the right side there is a categories section in bold. Syalantillesfel (talk) 21:49, June 2, 2017 (UTC) Pic request. TY, also wonder if you and others can add photos to some pages i made, like for the Rawhide's, and Organisms, pls.Blockade3 (talk) 22:00, June 2, 2017 (UTC)Blockade3 I am not skilled at adding photos and screenshots. Syalantillesfel (talk) 01:39, June 15, 2017 (UTC) Ok. Maybe ask one of the others, like the person who added to "The Funhouse" or "The Viper is Coming"? Blockade3 (talk) 18:57, June 15, 2017 (UTC) Yes, ask one of the others. Syalantillesfel (talk) 00:29, June 16, 2017 (UTC) A.S.A. What exactly do you mean by no summary? I put one down: the error and the continuity answers.Blockade3 (talk) 01:06, June 15, 2017 (UTC) I did not write that. It was the automatic title summary in the summary bar. Syalantillesfel (talk) 01:21, June 15, 2017 (UTC) So, just ignore it? Also, you get the comment above this about screenshots? Blockade3 (talk) 01:33, June 15, 2017 (UTC) Ignore it, I will use edit summaries more often. Syalantillesfel (talk) 01:37, June 15, 2017 (UTC) Got it. I have some Joe stories at FF.net under Skymaster23, btw. Blockade3 (talk) 10:36, June 15, 2017 (UTC) Picture talk Think you should, you likely know more modders than i do. Blockade3 (talk) 03:18, June 16, 2017 (UTC)